Contemporary social networks can conventionally allow users of the social network to upload personal data and other information to the social network and establish relationships with other users of the social network. Such data, information, and relationships can be utilized by the users and by the social network infrastructure to create and convey postings on the social network informing the social network users of information and activities of the various users of the social network. The source of such postings can derive from the direct input of a user, such as by posting a self-crafted message for viewing by other users of the social network. In addition, the social network infrastructure itself can create postings, such as to update users as to new relationships between users, user career changes, and so forth.